Marriage Foolish
by Cherry Yuee
Summary: SasuSaku yang awalnya adalah musuh dijodohin.. bagaimana kisah selanjutnya yuk liat kebawah hehe..


Disclamer Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje,abal,aneh,OOC dll

~~~~~~~~Meneketehe ~~~~~~~~

Sakura's Pov

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamar seseorang yang berwarna pink campur hijau yang sangat indah,

Nonn.. non.. nonnnnnn…

Nghhh… ia siapa ya? Tanya seseorang yang merasa tidurnya terganggu oh ayolah non sakura.. jangan malass begito!

Hardik pembantunya (?)

Oh ayolah ayame-nee jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Non non non aku tidak suka itu! :P

Ta.. ta..tapi kan kamu majikan sa..saya..

Nggak kamu tuh udah aku anggap kakak perempuan aku ndiri jadi nggak usah sungkan, kata perempuan berambut soft pink panjang sepunggung itu..

Ia deh Sakura….

Oh iaya aku belum memperkenalkan diri.. #cengengesan

Nma gue Sakura Haruno, gue anak ke2 dari 2 bersaudara nama kakak gue Sasori Haruno dia tuh imooetttt banget kayak bayi #yaialah muka nya ajah Baby face

Oh ia gue tu punya rambut warna Soft pink panjanng dan mata emerald kulit gue putih seputih porselen dan tubuh gue langsing karna sering olahraga..

Gue punya ortu yang bernama Jiraya Haruno Dan Tsunade Haruno , Bokap gue adalah pemimpin Haruno's Corp perusahaan ke2 terbesar di dunia dan Nyokap gue Pemilik Haruno's Hospital

Gue sekolah di Konoha Internasional High School bisa disingkat KIHS

Selama sekolah disitu gue punya teman akrab namanya

#Ino Yamanaka dia adalah anak ke2 dari 2 bersaudara dia tu punya kakak namanya Deidara Yamanaka kakaknya dia tu temen nya kakak gue dan dia adalah anak dari pemilik took bunga terbesar di japan yaitu Yamanaka's Flower

#yang kedua adalah Hinata Hyuga dia adalah anak ke2 dari saudara kembarnya (?) yap dia adalah anak kembar kembaran pertamanya adalah Hyuga Neji dia Hinata itu sifatnya aneh sekali! Diluarnya kelihatan baik tapi klo udah marah waw bisa kayak nenek sihir hinata anak dari Hiashi Hyuga dan Hanabi Hyuga pemilik perusahaan Hyuga's corp perusahaan terbesar ke 3 di dunia

#Lanjutt Tenten Takana dia tu anak tunggal pewaris tunggal perusahaan senjata terkenal di Asia namanya Takana's corp dia sama sepertiku jago beladiri tapi dia masih sabuk coklat sedangkan aku sudah sabuk hitam

Nah itulah nama sahabat baikku di sekolah hmm udah dulu ya aku mau siap2 buat pergi ke sekolah

End Sakura's pov

Sakura pun langsung menuju kamar mandinya yang sangattt luass setelah 10 menit mandi dia keluar megenakan handuk yang melilit tubuh langsingnya dan segera saja dia memakai seragam nya yang terdiri dari rok rimpel kotak2 warna dongker + putih + merah maron sepanjang 10 cm diatas lutut , dasi garis2 warna dongker dan merah , kemeja putih panjang lengan , rompi donger , kaus kaki 5 cm dibawah lutut dan sepatu kets yang sangat mewah (?)

Oke sakura kini terlihat sangaaaaaaat cantik yap sakura pun mulai menyisir rambut panjangnya dan meletakkan jepit rambut bunga sakura berwarna pink pucat dengan hiasan daun2 kecil berwarna hijau yang sangat kontras dengan rambut dan matanya.. dia pun tidak lupa mengambil beberapa gelang dan kalung dari dalam laci mejanya dan menggunakan jam tangan warna putih berbentuk cherry di tangan kirinya sentuhan terakhir dia pun mulai memoles bedak tipis dan menggunakan lipgloss rasa cherry di bibir nya

Dan sakura pun turun menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan..

Sakura's pov

Aku turun dari kamarku yang ada dilantai 3 menggunakan lift menuju lantai satu dan tibalah aku di meja makan yang supeeeeeerrrrr besar itu (?) aku pun duduk berhadapan dengan kakak ku yang imoet itu

Hy imouto ku yang cantik apak kabar?

Baik nii-san

Owh nanti keruang rapat ya saying ada rapat OSIS nanti sepulang sekolah

Okey nii-san ku yang jelek

Heh jelek? Benarkah itu?

Ehem nggak kok :D

Setelah sarapan aku pun langsung menuju parkiran yang seluas lapanganan bassball itu dan terpampanglah ratusan mobil2 mewah akupun langsung memasuki mobil sedan ku yang berwarna putih itu dan melaju menuju sekolah….

To be continue

Mohon maaf kalo pendek ya

Abisnya ini chapter pertama yuee

Jadi yuee kurang paham banget gomen gomen

Tolong saran ya senpaii dan mohon review nya ya semuanya bakalan yuee terima kok

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
